seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mistey
Project Red Links I've checked every link. Most are wanted templates for the wiki management, which I don't know how to delete. All of the others are fixed or deleted. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 03:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Yes! The blanks are a good idea. ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Cub chararts Ok, I just made these cub chararts, male and female. The male is easily distinguisable with the lack of eye lashes, which the female has. Consider for cubs pictures? Such as Kissimi, or Tobi? Cubcharartfemale.png Cubcharartmale.png ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Mistyfern and Siggie http://seekers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Misty_Fern?action=edit&redlink=1 Siggie It doesn´t works, watch when I sign and look what my siggy is. Misty Fern/Sig Charart Mistey, can you make me a charart warrior cat? Thanks! Misty Fern/Sig Mistey, How do you create a template? I would like on for my siggy page (Misty Fern/Sig) and maybe that way when I sign it would work correctly. Misty Fern/Sig 09:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Project Template Hi! Thanks for adding me. Yes, I woud like you to be my mentor. I have no idea how to make templates. Thanks again! Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 00:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Project Template I guess you can tell me now, since your online. Thanks!Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 00:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Shout Out to Mistey! Mistey, thank you for helping me create a user box. I never could have done it without you. I would like to create a ack of friendship. Now the bad (but good) news. As of right now I am shutting Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin down. I figure it is too long and considering it is my Toontown toon's names, it's not appropriate. I am recreating an account named Manulik, (a name based on my make believe bear.) Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin (talk) 03:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) User:Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin replaced by User:Manulik Hi User:Mistey! From now on, please send the template tasks to Manulik, for Mr. Duke&Fluffy McMuffin is inactive now. Sorry for the trouble! Manulik (talk) 14:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Character Art Templates Hi! I have no idea how to create something like that, but I have ideas. If I were to copy the code for the Charcat templateon the warriors wiki, and paste it on a new page, would that work? I would have to change some of the information so it makes sense. Is that how you'd recomend doing it? Manulik (talk) 15:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to ask Should i create a new page for this? If so, should i call it Template:Characterart? Manulik (talk) 15:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Template:Characterart I created it but it won't work. I can't figure it out. Here is the template page. Birthday Hi Mistey!Sorry I haven't been able to get on lately�� Thursday was my birthday and I got the whole Seekers series!!Daisy Bear9 Bronze, Silver, Gold Grades Have Been Uploaded! I have uploaded all 3 grades and posted Silver and Gold into the templates. All youneed to do is add a background color and anything else you want. Thanks Thanks Mistey!Really Creative!Daisy Bear9 Hey btw I was wondering do u really need a quotes page on the characters?I was just wondering Daisy Bear9 Signature Hi! You ask me awhile ago about if I have a signature. No I do not. Can you show me how to make one like yours? Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 00:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Seekers App Oh well I guess that makes since.But about the chat,sorry but I don't im really busy with school and things�� Daisy Bear9 Hi Mistey I was wondering is there an app for seekers? (because there's a one of the warriors)Daisy Bear9 Admin Box Hi Mistey! Have you been having problems with renaming the admin box? I can help! PS: Can you join my wiki? Thanks! [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' May StarClan Light Your Path'']] 00:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Character Art Pictures I searched Google and found these pics. How are they? ::: Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 01:07, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Grizzly Bear Standing Character Art Blank.jpg Polar Bear Character Art Blank 3.jpg Polar Bear Character Art Blank 2.jpg Bear Character Art.jpg Project Template If you would like, I would be more then happy to create some of the wanted templates. All I would need id slight guidence. Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 01:11, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi and a question Hi Mistey, I really love your wiki. It is really helpful with books and character descriptions!! I was wondering about the Members part on the Cliffnotes page. Could you please give me a brief description on what you can do on that page? Seekerbearsheart (talk) 04:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Seekers Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 05:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) New Template You know how we were talking about creating a drop down box? Well, I finished it. In order to create it, I had to also create Template:RoundTop to round the top of the box and Template:RoundBottom. The final result is Templat:Userboxdropdown!!!!! Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 23:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yes, I can get on chat. Maybe at 4:00 P.M. and if not 5:00 P.M. and I'll be on later to. Whatever works. Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 12:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Mistey! Quick! Get on chat! I lost track of time!!!!!!! Manulik - The Kodiak Bear (talk) 21:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Done! The wiki has been promoted! I put the cover of River of Lost Bears for the main pic. Ps: I'm glad the wiki has a spotlight! :) ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee!